


Флорида-2015

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Other, Pre-Slash, Schmoop, Season/Series 10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разобравшись с Меткой Каина, Дин и Сэм решают, что им не помешает небольшой отдых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Флорида-2015

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: кейс-фик; действие происходит после окончания 10-го сезона, события 11-го не учитываются.

_но мне же нравится так жить! свобода мерно бьет в висок.  
здесь нет предательства и лжи, и пульс не скачет до двухсот,  
а воздух, словно алкоголь, течет по замшевым камням.  
ты не полюбишь никого.  
за исключением меня._

_Листомиров_

  
Когда у Дина звонит мобильный, они где-то на границе Миннесоты и Алабамы — завтракают в придорожном кафе в компании пары сонных официанток, скучающих без дела за стойкой. Трубка взрывается громкой, отвратительно бодрой мелодией, от которой обе девушки синхронно вздрагивают, и, вибрируя, начинает медленно отползать к краю стола. Сэм бросает короткий взгляд на дисплей - крупным жирным шрифтом обозначается имя звонящего. Разумеется. Кто же еще?  
  
Перед отъездом они с Дином разобрались со всеми неотложными делами, но, похоже, за три минувших дня Кас успел понацеплять новых проблем. Он всегда цепляет их, как репейные колючки, так что ничего удивительного в его звонке нет. Сэма, откровенно говоря, извечные ангельские разборки, как и сам ангел в данный момент, волнуют мало — гораздо больше беспокоит то, что если Дин ответит на звонок, придется разворачивать Импалу на сто восемьдесят градусов и гнать обратно в Канзас.  
  
Сэму не хочется в Канзас. Сэму не хочется разбираться ни с чьими проблемами. Сэму даже не стыдно.  
  
— Сбрось? — предлагает он без особой надежды, поднимая взгляд, и только тогда замечает, что Дин на телефон даже не взглянул. Минут пять назад он неудачно согнул пластиковую вилку, которую ему выдали в комплекте с блинчиками, и та с хрустом переломилась надвое. Напоровшись на сердитый взгляд официантки, Дин не рискнул просить другую и потому все последующее время пытался съесть блинчики руками и при этом не перемазаться в кленовом сиропе с ног до головы. Получалось откровенно плохо, но за старания Дину можно было накинуть пару бонусных очков.  
  
— Фам фбрось, Фэм, — пытаясь откусить побольше и при этом успеть слизать ползущую вдоль большого пальца янтарную каплю, ворчит брат.  
  
Сэм колеблется всего секунду. Кас не просто их друг — Кас, по сути, единственный их друг. Однако угрызений совести почему-то до сих пор не наблюдается, и Сэм вминает подушечку большого пальца в ярко-красную кнопку на дисплее. Подумав, он вообще вырубает Динов телефон от греха подальше.  
  
Они проводят в забегаловке еще минут двадцать. Расправившись с блинчиками и тщательно вытерев руки салфеткой, Дин поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Едем?  
  
В правом уголке губ у него блестит капля сиропа. Сэм кивает и легонько стукает указательным пальцем по своим губам. Правильно истолковав жест, Дин обводит рот языком и поднимается с места. Сэм встает следом.  
  
Они где-то на границе Миннесоты и Алабамы, Сэм сбрасывает звонок Каса и выключает телефон Дина. Потом, когда они покидают кафе с сонными хмурыми официантками и хлипкими пластиковыми вилками, вырубает и свой тоже. И еще три, что находит в бардачке, хотя те и не звонили уже с год. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
Дин делает вид, что не замечает этого, или что, может, так и надо. В любом случае, Сэм благодарен ему просто за то, что он обходится без комментариев.  
  


***

  
Они останавливаются в городке полсотней миль севернее Майами. Ехать дальше Сэм не видит смысла: даже в апреле на самом юге слишком людно и дорого. Словом: делать им там нечего.  
  
Мотель, в котором они обосновываются, крохотный — четырнадцать номеров в двух аккуратных, свежевыкрашенных корпусах — и стоит на самом отшибе, рядом с лодочной станцией.  
  
За то время, что они обживались в бункере, Сэм успел отвыкнуть от кочевой жизни. Необходимость привыкать обратно не вызывает никаких отрицательных эмоций. Так даже лучше: проще представить, что они отмотали время лет на пять назад. Неплохо бы, кстати, Сэм бы не отказался.  
  
Дин по давней привычке занимает ближайшую к двери кровать, швыряет на цветастое покрывало рюкзак с вещами и идет прямиком к двери во внутренний дворик. Так, по крайней мере, значится в проспекте, который они подобрали на стойке регистрации. На поверку дворик оказывается пятачком в несколько десятков квадратных футов, обнесенным с трех сторон непрозрачным ограждением фута в три высотой. На бетонном полу, кое-как втиснутые, стоят два когда-то бывших белыми шезлонга. Между ними крохотный пластиковый стол, в центре которого гордо возвышаются грязная пепельница и вазочка с подвядшим цветком.  
  
Очаровательно, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Когда Сэм выходит вслед за братом, в нос ударяет соленым запахом моря. С лодочной станции ощутимо тянет бензином. Широкая полоса пляжа начинается прямо за «внутренним двориком», песок какого-то серого цвета, перемешанный с обломками ракушек и окурками. Море шумит размеренно и гулко. Приятно. Сэм прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звуке и абстрагироваться от настырно лезущего в нос едкого запаха.  
  
— Сотня баксов за ночь, — напоминает Дин, и Сэм распахивает глаза. Брат смотрит внимательно, как будто боится, что Сэм в любую минуту может схватить свою сумку, плюхнуться в Импалу и потребовать отвезти его в Хилтон. Сэм проглатывает смешок. Это и в самом деле забавно, потому что он, по сути, смотрит на Дина точно так же. И точно так же боится, что Дин психанет и скажет, что они убираются отсюда сию же секунду. Включит телефон и рванет в очередной раз спасать мир.  
  
— Нормально, — осторожно выносит вердикт Сэм. — За сотню баксов — пойдет.  
  
Дин кивает серьезно и отворачивается к морю. Сэм переминается с ноги на ногу с минуту, бормочет, что пойдет разберет вещи, и скрывается в номере.  
  
Оставлять брата одного не хочется. Крепнет иррациональное ощущение, что Дин совершит какую-нибудь глупость, стоит только выпустить его из виду.  
  
В качестве компромисса Сэм оставляет приоткрытой заднюю дверь.  
  
...Пообещать разобраться с вещами оказывается гораздо проще, чем выполнить задуманное. Это с отцом они просиживали на одном месте по несколько месяцев из-за их с Дином учебы. Когда охотились с братом вдвоем, не задерживались нигде дольше, чем на несколько дней. Пара чистых футболок, белье и запасные джинсы — они и сумки-то никогда не разбирали толком, отправляли пинком под кровать и доставали, только когда надо было переодеться. Сейчас же Сэмова набита до отказа, молния выпирает узкой полосой. Разошлась с одного края, обнажив два ряда мелких зубчиков.  
  
Поразительно, как за несколько лет оседлой жизни они обросли вещами. Даже не заметили. Сэм обратил на это внимание, только когда собирался. Сложил свои вещи, подумал и запихал поверх еще Диновы. Предложить брату помощь в таком простом деле мог только самоубийца. Сэм самоубийцей не был, но стоило взглянуть на тощий Динов рюкзак, как стало понятно, что в неопределенный по длительности отпуск брат собрал вещей столько же, сколько собирал на охоты-однодневки. Сэм не стал делать замечаний — сам отобрал нужное и упаковал в свою сумку.  
  
Чистая прагматика: когда у Дина кончатся чистые вещи, он полезет таскать Сэмовы. Не то чтобы Сэм был против — куда ему — но не хотелось бегать в прачечную чаще необходимого.  
  
Теперь, когда сложенная аккуратными стопками одежда возвышается на кровати, Сэм оглядывает ее придирчиво несколько минут, а потом распихивает по полкам в неглубоком платяном шкафу, предварительно протерев те от толстого слоя пыли. Застегнув молнию на пустой сумке, он поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть через оставленную открытой дверь брата. Дин опирается обеими руками на ограждение, стоит, низко опустив голову, и дышит, дышит, дышит — черт, Сэм даже из комнаты разбирает тяжелые вдохи и выдохи. Секунда, и брат снова выпрямляется. Руки остаются лежать на ограждении. Помедлив с полминуты, Дин легко перемахивает на ту сторону.  
  
Сэм тоже выпрямляется, замирает соляным столпом у кровати, наблюдая, как Дин идет по пляжу, стягивает где-то на середине песчаной полосы ботинки вместе с носками, нагибается, чтобы подвернуть джинсы, и продолжает свой путь босиком.  
  
Надо напомнить ему, что на пляже почти наверняка полно битого стекла, думает Сэм отстраненно, или хотя бы отнести шлепанцы. Надо, но Сэм не окликает Дина и с места тоже не сдвигается. Продолжает смотреть завороженно: вот Дин доходит до самой кромки воды, вот пробует ногой температуру. Теперь их разделяет слишком большое расстояние, но Сэму все равно кажется, что он слышит глубокий облегченный выдох.  
  
Хорошо. Так — хорошо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем в бункере: нет низких потолков и узких коридоров. Сэм сроду не страдал клаустрофобией, да и за Дином ничего подобного никогда не замечал, но сейчас возможность находиться на открытом пространстве радует как никогда. Те полтора месяца, что минули со всей этой заварушки со Смертью, они провели как на пороховой бочке. Каждый при этом был свято уверен, что в любую секунду взорваться может другой. И совершенно точно — не он сам. Сэм думает: еще пара недель и взорвались бы вместе.  
  
Дин на берегу прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, вглядывается в море. Сэм вглядывается в него. Прищуривается, отмечает подсознательно: правая рука, чистое предплечье. В последнее время это стало своеобразным ритуалом: проверить, выдохнуть, успокоиться на пару часов. Кажется, что если забыть хоть на день, на следующее же утро Каинова печать появится вновь. Выскочит на руке крохотным розоватым пятнышком, разрастется до уродливого пятна. И последние два года придется переживать заново — во всех подробностях.  
  
Дин стоит все в той же позе, чуть задирается, обнажая узкую полоску кожи, футболка. Сэм отворачивается, захлопывает створки шкафа и уже через минуту тоже оказывается на пляже — в отличие от Дина он пользуется специально предназначенной для этого калиткой в ограждении.  
  
Обувь он снимает почти у самой воды. Подцепляет средним и указательным пальцами задники ботинок и становится рядом с братом. Дин не поворачивается, но вроде как немного расслабляется, почувствовав присутствие за спиной, — Сэм очень надеется, что ему не кажется.  
  
Запахи здесь — и морской, и бензиновый — гуще, концентрированней, и мешаются между собой так, что не отделить друг от друга. Сэм тянет воздух носом и приходит к выводу, что ему, пожалуй, даже нравится. Низ не закатанных джинсов мокнет в следующей набежавшей на берег волне. Сэм перебирает пальцами ног по влажному, не прогревшемуся еще с утра песку. Хорошо, да.  
  
Кажется, он уже думал об этом?..  
  
Дин рядом щурится на только-только вылезшее из-за горизонта ленивое солнце. Сэм некстати ловит себя на мысли, что совсем скоро у брата все щеки будут в веснушках — забавное зрелище, привет из далекого детства.  
  
— Надо? — Сэм вытягивает вперед раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежат две пары захваченных из номера солнцезащитных очков.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дин улыбается и цепляет очки на нос.  
  


***

  
Следующие несколько дней они обживаются на новом месте и заодно обследуют незнакомую местность: находят неподалеку парочку симпатичных баров и супермаркет, в котором можно разжиться провизией на неделю и упаковкой пива всего за полсотни, а в подарок получить надувной матрас кислотно-желтого цвета. Сэм к презенту относится крайне скептически — он вообще пока в море не лезет, потому как вода в апреле слишком холодная — в то время как брат, едва добравшись до номера, принимается надувать матрас. К Динову энтузиазму Сэм тоже относится скептически, но, разбирая продукты и краем глаза наблюдая за потугами брата, не может сдержать улыбку. Выдержка заканчивается где-то полчаса спустя, когда злой как черт Дин выползает на берег в обнимку с печально висящим на руках куском резины — матрас лопнул в ту же секунду, как брат на него забрался и гордо показал сидящему на берегу Сэму поднятые вверх большие пальцы. Теперь большие пальцы со смехом показывает Сэм. Дин ограничивается факом. Больше в тот супермаркет они не ходят.  
  
…В это время года народу мало, и поэтому мотель стоит полупустой — соседей по пальцам пересчитать можно. Контингент, к слову, оказывается соответствующим ценовой категории: через дверь от них живет глубоко беременная Мейси, которой на вид не больше семнадцати, в одиннадцатом номере обитает молодая пара с младенцем, в четырнадцатом — неопрятного вида прыщавый студент с постоянно сползающими на кончик носа очками в роговой оправе.  
  
— Я думал, такие уже лет сто, как вымерли, — шепчет Дин, когда они впервые сталкиваются с Роном — именно так, как узнает Сэм, зовут студента — за что получает локтем под ребра. Рон, явно все неплохо расслышавший, обиженно сопит у них за спиной.  
  
Заправляет всем этим безобразием сухощавая дама далеко за семьдесят — миссис Крей.  
  
Миссис Крей красит тонкие сухие губы ярко-красной помадой, укладывает седые волосы аккуратными волнами и при каждой встрече настойчиво просит Сэма звать ее «просто Фионой» — Дин не устает скабрезничать по этому поводу. Еще миссис Крей обитает в первом номере, который служит ей одновременно и офисом, и жильем, и обожает поболтать с постояльцами за жизнь. Когда она впервые затаскивает их к себе на чашечку чая, Сэм, как приглянувшийся ей больше прочих, страдает за двоих, пока Дин с отсутствующим видом разглядывает номер.  
  
— Эх, Бернард-Бернард-Бернард, — трагически причитает миссис Крей, сложив руки на худых, едва прикрытых юбкой коленях.  
  
Сэм отпивает приторный, с добавлением каких-то трав чай из ярко-голубой кружки и старательно вспоминает, о чем миссис Крей болтала последние пятнадцать минут. Взгляд с переменным успехом перетягивали на себя то куча черно-белых фотографий в рамках, расставленных на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, то два копошащихся в ногах щенка — сосредоточиться на морщинистом живом лице напротив не получалось от слова совсем. Миссис Крей чересчур тяжело вздыхает, явно напоминая о своем присутствии, и Сэм с почтением кивает, показывая, что он — весь внимание и сострадание.  
  
— Он ведь хотел мотель этой Мэгги, ну, дочери своей от первого брака оставить. Она тогда в четвертый раз на сносях была, Дон ее уже прилично за воротник закладывал. Ну куда им, говорю, куда им мотель твой, а? А он уперся, и ни в какую! Перепишу в завещании на них, говорит, и все тут! Хоть ты тресни! — она всплескивает руками, и Сэм сочувствующе качает головой. — Так преставился, храни Господь его душу, как раз за пару дней до визита нотариуса. Не положено говорить так, но я обрадовалась даже. Для меня мотель этот единственной отдушиной стал, я ж его вылизала, выкрасила, а дворики! Вы видели внутренние дворики?  
  
— О, да-а, — сидящий в соседнем кресле Дин звякает ложечкой о край кружки, и Сэм не успевает его пнуть. — Дворики просто чудо, Фиона!  
  
Миссис Крей, кажется, не распознает насмешку, растягивает алые губы в улыбке.  
  
— Благодарю вас, молодой человек. Все от них в восторге. Я же для постояльцев стараюсь! У нас тут, знаете, такая семейная обстановка. Еще бы этот мальчик из четырнадцатого, Рональд, кажется, не жаловался постоянно… — Сэм отвлекается на секунду, потому что в коленную чашечку вдруг толкается что-то твердое, смотрит вниз и обнаруживает одного из щенков, упирающегося обеими лапами ему в ногу. Черный нос тычется в коленку, короткий бежевый хвост бешено мотается из стороны в сторону. — Возьмите Джерри, Сэм. Вы, кажется, ей приглянулись.  
  
Краем глаза Сэм отмечает, как недоверчиво наблюдает за его неловкими попытками затащить щенка себе на колени брат.  
  
— Джерри? Это разве не мужское имя? — уточняет он. Сэм хмыкает.  
  
— И как много Джерри ты знаешь? — Дин уже открывает рот, когда Сэм добавляет: — Сумасшедшая мышь из мультика не в счет.  
  
Брат обиженно поджимает губы, явно скрепя сердце признавая, что, может, особей женского пола тоже можно именовать Джерри. Сэм гладит лобастую голову щенка, чешет указательным пальцем между ушами. Рядом умиротворенно вздыхает миссис Крей.  
  
— Может, возьмете? — с надеждой спрашивает она. — Никак не могу пристроить их. Были бы хоть породистые, а так… Мама лабрадор, а папа… — миссис Крей строго поглядывает в сторону кровати, на которой, свесив в голову, лежит Лайза — крупный, шоколадного цвета лабрадор. — А папа подлец!  
  
Лайза, словно поняв, что у хозяйки к ней претензии, виновато виляет хвостом и негромко тявкает.  
  
— А-ауф! — вторит матери Джерри и тычется лбом Сэму в ладонь.  
  
Откуда-то сбоку раздается тихий перестук — Дин якобы невзначай ударяет несколько раз ногтем по циферблату наручных часов. Он даже не выглядит раздраженным, и это странно. Непривычно, по крайней мере. Сэм придирчиво оглядывает расслабленное лицо, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было бы зацепиться.  
  
Ни-че-го.  
  
Дин спокоен и доволен сложившейся ситуацией, Дин радуется желтому матрасу в подарок и никак не комментирует забитую своими вещами полку в шкафу. Дин просто чертов идеальный старший брат, и это не может не напрягать. Потому что Сэм, как бы старательно Дин ни показывал, насколько у него все заебись, все видит. Видит, как перед сном Дин перепроверяет наличие ножа под подушкой и как стоит у самой кромки воды, слепо глядя перед собой и сжимая пальцами левой руки правое предплечье. Большой всегда лежит там, где совсем недавно была выжжена клеймом Печать Каина.  
  
Несколько лет назад Сэм наверняка бы захотел поговорить. Сейчас он уже даже не уверен, что разговор поможет. Не уверен, что они смогут вылить друг на друга тонны крови и грязи и не разругаться в хлам.  
  
Сэм поджимает губы и отворачивается. С тихим вздохом он спускает Джерри на пол.  
  
— Нет, ми… Нет, Фиона, спасибо большое.  
  
На то, чтобы как можно тактичней намекнуть миссис Крей, что пора бы уже и честь знать, уходит добрых полчаса. Уже стоя в дверях, Сэм замечает несущегося на всех парах к первому номеру Рона с перекошенным лицом и охапкой полотенец в руках, и осторожно пихает Дина в бок. Миссис Крей тоже видит гостя и раздраженно прицокивает языком.  
  
— Ну, опять.  
  
— На что он хоть жалуется? — как бы между прочим уточняет Дин.  
  
Миссис Крей недовольно пожимает плечами и скрещивает тощие руки на груди, продолжая наблюдать за стремительно приближающимся Роном.  
  
— Мерзнет вечно, и полотенца ему якобы с кровавыми пятнами постоянно приносят. Вот сейчас придет, покажет — белоснежные будут. Ненормальный.  
  
Да уж, думает Сэм, семейная обстановка, сразу видать.  
  
— Ну и что думаешь? — спрашивает Дин, когда они уже направляются к своему номеру. — Бедняга Бернард недоволен тем, что мотель перешел не в те руки, в которых он хотел бы его видеть, или мерзлявый Рон неудачно давит себе прыщи и сам заливает полотенца кровью?  
  
— Фу, — кривится Сэм, отпирая дверь.  
  
— Фу, — соглашается Дин. — Ставлю двадцатку на то, что это твоя Фиона его и пригрохнула, дабы мотель не уплыл из-под носа, вот муженек и бесится. Можем наведаться ближе к вечеру с ЭМП и проверить. В крайнем случае, подкрутим Рону кондиционер или лишнее одеяло и направление к психиатру подбросим.  
  
Последние слова Дин произносит с набитым ртом — успел уже добраться до холодильника и запихнуть в рот кусок оставшейся со вчера пиццы. Наверняка последний. Сэм идет холодильнику следом и открывает дверцу. Точно: стащил последний и даже коробку не потрудился достать и выкинуть. Сэм вытаскивает ее и сминает в руках, поворачивается, чтобы высказать Дину все, что о нем думает, и вдруг натыкается на тот же взгляд, что и в самый первый день. Внимательный, цепкий. Не тщательно подобранный и примеренный специально ради Сэмова спокойствия, а вроде как даже настоящий. Сдавливает грудь.  
  
— Мы же договаривались, — мягко напоминает Сэм. — Никакой охоты.  
  
— Да разве это охота? — жмет плечами брат. — Сэм, это призрак какого-то старикашки, а не орава демонов во главе с Кроули. Разомнемся, чтобы окончательно не захиреть. Что скажешь?  
  
Если бы Дин пошел в атаку, Сэм начал бы упираться из природного упрямства. Может, сказал бы, что пора сваливать отсюда подальше и искать нормальный мотель, в котором можно провести нормальный отпуск. Ведь именно за этим они сюда они и ехали, верно? За морем, солнцем и покоем. Никак не за тем, чтобы вместо лосьона от загара и гавайских рубашек разживаться в супермаркетах жидкостью для розжига и солью. Опять.  
  
Но Дин не идет в атаку — Дин ждет Сэмова решения. Думается: года три назад брат и не подумал бы спрашивать разрешения. Да что там три года, он совсем недавно пер напролом, не поинтересовавшись Сэмовым мнением. Что изменилось теперь — непонятно.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Сэм покладисто, зачесывая назад упавшие на лицо волосы. — Ладно.  
  


***

  
ЭМП молчит долго и упорно. Они обходят оба корпуса, ненадолго останавливаясь у каждой двери. Проверяют даже пресловутые внутренние дворики. Глухо. Тонкий пронзительный свист прибор издает только у последнего, четырнадцатого номера. Дин спешно щелкает тумблером, чтобы не привлекать к ним лишнего внимания.  
  
— Рон? — интересуется шепотом, показывая пальцем на латунный, кривовато висящий на двери номер. Сэм кивает.  
  
— Он самый.  
  
Дин задумывается на секунду.  
  
— Четырнадцатый. Крайний, как и первый. Какова вероятность того, что Фиона после того, как грохнула муженька, не захотела жить в старом номере и перебралась аж на другой край?  
  
Сэм неопределенно пожимает плечами, без слов соглашаясь, что вероятность немаленькая.  
  
В номере горит свет, за дверью слышатся шаги и редкие глухие фразы.  
  
— Он там сам с собой треплется, что ли? — непонимающе хмурится Дин, Сэм снова жмет плечами и машет рукой в сторону их номера: пойдем.  
  
Весь оставшийся вечер они проводят у ноута: Сэм взламывает полицейский архив, Дин якобы оказывает моральную поддержку нескончаемым хрустом чипсов прямо над ухом. И если проникнуть в систему оказывается проще простого, то проблемы возникают с поиском нужной информации. Архив четко упорядочен, но не снабжен никакими инструментами поиска, ленту приходится проматывать вручную.  
  
— Он с равной долей вероятностью мог склеить ласты и в прошлом месяце, и лет десять назад. Или двадцать, — отправляя в рот очередную пригоршню чипсов, делится крайне ценными мыслями Дин.  
  
Сэм стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Спасибо, мне стало легче, — ворчит он и начинает пролистывать страницу за страницей.  
  
— Да не за что, — фыркает брат и сует Сэму под нос почти пустой пакет. — Будешь?  
  
Сэм морщится от резкого острого запаха, мотает головой и полностью погружается в работу.  
  


***

  
К концу первого часа Дин заканчивает с чипсами, расправляется с парой сэндвичей и даже принимается помогать. Садится рядом, ставит перед Сэмом запотевшую бутылку пива, разворачивает ноут, чтобы было удобнее, и тоже начинает внимательно следить за бесконечным перечнем имен и дат. Сэм тянется за бутылкой и обнаруживает, что та уже открыта. Короткая улыбка трогает губы.  
  
— Можешь не благодарить, — не отрывая взгляда от монитора, сообщает Дин.  
  
— Даже не собирался, — Сэм отпивает, не прекращая крутить колесико мыши.  
  
…К концу третьего часа с отвычки начинает ныть спина, к концу четвертого у Сэма уже слезятся глаза, а Дин свои вообще еле открытыми держит. До нужной информации они добираются к пяти утра.  
  
— Вот? — Сэм пихает с полчаса назад начавшего клевать носом брата локтем и тыкает пальцем в одну из верхних строчек. Дин, зараза, почти попал. Бернард Крей умер аж семь лет назад. Брат продирает глаза, непонимающе вертит головой. Далеко не сразу соображает, куда надо смотреть.  
  
— Вроде оно, — кивает, когда умудряется сосредоточиться. Зачитывает сводку целиком: — Бернард Крей, умер в возрасте шестидесяти одного года двадцать седьмого июля две тысячи восьмого, бла-бла. Упал в обморок, ударился головой о край журнального столика, ага-а, так, это пропустить можно. Вот. Смерть была признана несчастным случаем. Кремирован. Супер.  
  
Сэм со страдальческим вздохом откидывается на спинку стула. Дин трет глаза кулаком.  
  
— Спать. Завтра разберемся, — командует он, захлопывая ноут. Сэм соглашается.  
  
— Семь лет, — бормочет он, когда свет уже выключен и они лежат под тонкими одеялами в паре футов друг от друга. — Неужели никто ничего не заметил? Не поднял тревогу?  
  
Дин не отвечает долго, и Сэм уже решает, что брат уснул, когда с соседней кровати доносится тихий смешок.  
  
— Может, наша миссис Крей не селила никого в тот номер. Или здесь останавливаются только люди вроде нас с тобой, — пояснения ждать приходится долго. Сэм успевает мысленно сосчитать до двадцати двух. — Привыкшие к холодным номерам и грязным полотенцам.  
  
Дин говорит совершенно ровным тоном, но Сэму хочется вдруг, чтобы футы, разделяющие их, исчезли. Чтобы можно было прикоснуться к Дину.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он несколько минут спустя.  
  
— Спокойной, Сэмми, — Дин зевает, и слова из-за этого смазываются.  
  
…В эту ночь Сэму ничего не снится. Как и в любую другую, проведенную здесь, и это, пожалуй, один из самых ощутимых плюсов их небольшого отпуска: высыпаться получается впервые за несколько месяцев.  
  


***

  
На следующий день Сэм просыпается далеко за полдень от запаха кофе. Дин сидит за столом с аппетитно дымящейся кружкой и ноутбуком. Краем сознания Сэм отмечает, что футболка на нем как раз из тех, что он привез в своей сумке. В груди разливается непонятное удовлетворение.  
  
Шторы на окнах заботливо задернуты, и в комнате стоит полумрак. Сэм соскальзывает взглядом с Динова плеча к локтю и запястью и вздрагивает. На предплечье, на обычном своем месте красуется уродливым пятном Каинова печать. Левая Динова ладонь сжимает руку чуть ближе к локтевому сгибу.  
  
Сэм не успевает испугаться — наваждение пропадает через секунду: Дин чуть подвигает руку, слегка поворачивает ноутбук, и вот кожа у него снова гладкая и без единого шрама.  
  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — спрашивает Сэм, с трудом ворочая языком.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, — Дин салютует кружкой и отпивает кофе с противным хлюпаньем. Сэм морщится, опуская ноги на пол. Дин переводит взгляд на экран. — Глухо. Никакого криминала. Наш Бернард был добропорядочным гражданином. Дважды женат, имеется дочь от первого брака. Та самая, которую наебали с мотелем, помнишь?  
  
Сэм кивает, шлепает босыми ногами в кухонный уголок и наливает кофе и себе. Не может удержаться: поворачивается, находит взглядом чистое предплечье.  
  
Можно выдохнуть.  
  
— Это может быть что угодно, — продолжает брат. — Видел, сколько у Фионы фоток? Жутко сентиментальная бабка. Может, она сохранила клок волос или вставную челюсть муженька на память.  
  
Сэм аж закашливается.  
  
— Ему шестьдесят один год был, — с сомнением тянет он. — Не рановато для вставной челюсти?  
  
Дин передергивает плечами.  
  
…Почти весь день они проводят, выдумывая, за что мог зацепиться дух Бедняги Бернарда.  
  
— По-моему, тебе просто надо прикупить бутылку вина и наведаться к вдове Крей, — двигает бровями Дин. — Она к тебе неровно дышит. И песики ее от тебя в восторге.  
  
Выслушав, куда ему следует запихать себе бутылку вина, Дин признает, что идея далека от идеала и рассмотрению не подлежит. Ну, на самом деле он еще минут пять разглагольствует об открывающихся перед Сэмом перспективах и затыкается только после сотого по счету сурового взгляда.  
  
Около пяти часов вечера в комнату заглядывает горничная со стопкой чистых полотенец. Идет красными пятнами, поняв, что зашла не вовремя, скомканно извиняется и исчезает, оставив полотенца на краю Диновой кровати.  
  
Брат бормочет что-то себе под нос, рассуждая, кажется, о том, что идея с челюстью была не так уж и дурна, а у Сэма щелкает в голове.  
  
Р-раз.  
  
— Полотенца, — говорит он. Дин затыкается на полуслове, вскидывает на Сэма недовольный взгляд.  
  
— А?  
  
— Полотенца, — повторяет Сэм. — Рону видятся кровавые пятна на полотенцах.  
  
— И что? — Дин все никак не въезжает.  
  
— И то, — раздраженно бросает Сэм и вскакивает с кровати, на которой они сидели. — Представь: труп увезли, на полу огромная лужа крови, ты в мотеле. Чем будешь замывать?  
  
Дин сидит еще несколько секунд с ничего не понимающим лицом, потом кривится и с отвращением переводит взгляд на стопку на соседней кровати.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Сколько раз, по-твоему, за семь лет их стирали?  
  
Сэм разводит руками.  
  
— Он не привязан к пятнам крови — может, к самим полотенцам?  
  
Дин по-прежнему не выглядит убежденным:  
  
— Хочешь обчистить Рона?  
  
Сэм качает головой.  
  
— Думаю, обчистить придется не только Рона.  
  
Действительно — полотенца не пронумерованы, они циркулируют между номерами изо дня в день. При этом какая-то часть — отстиранная и тщательно выглаженная часть — обязательно находится в прачечной.  
  
С прачечной они и начинают. Пока Дин отвлекает краснеющую и теребящую в пальцах низ фартука горничную Крисси — ту самую, что натолкнула Сэма на мысль о полотенцах, — очаровательной улыбкой, Сэм забирает аккуратно сложенные белоснежные стопки. Проверяет корзину с грязным бельем и три стиральные машины и забирает полотенца и оттуда тоже. Хорошо все-таки, что мотель совсем маленький: все умещается в небольшой полотняный мешок, найденный тут же. Выйдя через заднюю дверь, Сэм отправляет Дину сообщение. Брат появляется несколько минут спустя с довольной мордой.  
  
— Трахнул ее, что ли? — уточняет Сэм.  
  
Дин прицокивает языком и показательно глядит на часы.  
  
— Три минуты. Ну и невысокого же ты обо мне мнения, Сэмми.  
  
Брат не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь оскорбленным, даже наоборот: сияет, как начищенный десятицентовик, блестит глазами, улыбается. Сэм вспоминает вдруг, как в самый первый день думал о веснушках, и точно: высыпали, а Сэм и внимания не обратил.  
  
— Оставь подробности при себе, — бормочет он беззлобно.  
  
Пожалуй, Дин был прав насчет размяться. Сэм уже и не помнит, когда они в последний раз охотились вот так: не на демона, не на ангела, а на старое доброе привидение. Никаких кровавых разборок, ведьмовских проклятий или судьбоносных знамений — посолить, сжечь и забыть.  
  
Им везет, как не везло уже давно — Сэм забыл, что такое вообще возможно: Фионы и парочки с младенцем не оказывается дома, а беременная Мейси с радостью пускает смущенно улыбающегося Сэма принять душ.  
  
— Понимаете, мой брат... Руки у него не из нужного места растут, в общем. Что-то там открутил, душ и накрылся, а сантехника только завтра вечером прислать обещали...  
  
Мейси, похоже, глубоко плевать на объяснения, она машет рукой в сторону ванной, второй придерживая огромный живот, и усаживает в кресло с планшетом.  
  
— Из нормального места у меня руки растут! — рычит Дин, когда Сэм отдает ему сумку с полотенцами. Подстраховывал у самой ограды внутреннего дворика, а стены в мотеле картонные, вот и услышал.  
  
— Конечно, из нормального, — преувеличенно серьезно соглашается Сэм.  
  
Дин строит из себя обиженного еще секунды две, потом прыскает. Сэм смеется тоже — больше с того, как меняется выражение братова лица. Утреннее желание прикоснуться усиливается в разы.  
  
В последний раз Сэм чувствовал такое, когда Дин вернулся из Ада: первую неделю без прикосновений и часа протянуть не мог. Брат, всю жизнь не устававший напоминать, насколько сильно ненавидит телячьи нежности, и не думал зубоскалить, сам под руку подставлялся — плечом, ладонью, коленом. Понимал, как Сэму надо было. Совсем по-другому вел себя после Чистилища — Сэм не решался дотронуться лишний раз, хоть и хотелось. Сейчас тоже хочется, но слишком велика вероятность, что брат уклонится, вывернется из-под руки. Не хочется рисковать.  
  
Тем более что Сэм уже пробовал как-то. Еще в бункере: отирал невзначай плечом, толкал едва ощутимо локтем в бок. Тогда казалось: это должно помочь, им просто нужно пообвыкнуть, принять случившееся как данность и продолжить с этой данностью жить. Ничего по-настоящему страшного ведь так и не случилось: коса не дрогнула в Диновых руках, не соскочила с намеченной траектории.  
  
Или соскочила все-таки в последний момент, и потому взрезала только воздух в считанных дюймах от горла?  
  
Так или иначе, Сэмова голова осталась у Сэма на плечах. Так или иначе, Дин в очередной раз вышел из заварушки лучшим в мире старшим братом. Вот это и следовало принять.  
  
У Дина не получалось. У него с этим всегда туго было. Сэм никогда не понимал, как брат может настолько настырно и долго расчесывать едва начавший заживать гнойник и умудряться получать при этом какое-то мазохистское удовольствие. Ему самому гораздо проще было жить по принципу «не можешь ничего сделать — забудь». Дин не умел так: ни в двадцать не умел, ни в нынешние тридцать шесть не умеет.  
  
Стоило бы научиться. Полезный навык.  
  
А тогда, в бункере, будто поняв, чего добивается Сэм, он стал в разы компактней: исчезли размашистая походка и загребущие руки. Даже сидя в кресле, Дин старался занимать как можно меньше места.  
  
Сторонился, считая то ли себя за прокаженного, то ли Сэма. И расчесывал, расчесывал предплечье до красных, днями не сходивших полос от ногтей. Сэма периодически посещало желание попросту прикрутить Дина к кровати, чтобы пережил несколько суток фантомного зуда, как наркоман ломку, и успокоился. Останавливало только понимание того, что брату это вряд ли поможет.  
  
Мучить Дина зазря хотелось в последнюю очередь.  
  
Сейчас вроде легче стало. Сэма спасает с детства привитое умение радоваться мелочам: вот брат не отдергивается, когда Сэм задевает его бедром на кухне, вот распрямляет плечи, почувствовав присутствие за спиной.  
  
Вот он улыбается, потому что у них есть старая добрая охота и им везет.  
  
— К Рону, — напоминает Дин, отсмеявшись. Сэм мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение.  
  
Соглашается: к Рону, точно.  
  
Вот тогда их везению и приходит конец.  
  
Сэм уже пересчитывает полотенца в пустом полутемном номере, чтобы не пришлось потом возвращаться — одно большое и два маленьких, нормально — когда в двери проворачивается ключ. Дин реагирует первым: хватает Сэма за запястье, указывает кивком головы на заднюю дверь, первым выбегает во внутренний дворик. Перемахивает через ограждение. Сэм путается: по привычке бросается в правый угол и не сразу понимает, что не так: калитка в этом номере находится слева, чтобы добраться, придется перемахнуть через шезлонг и столик. Щелчок выключателя ловит его перекинувшим одну ногу через ограждение. Сэм застывает.  
  
— Блядь, — шипит Дин. Шаги в комнате размеренные и неторопливые — не похоже, чтобы их владелец заметил незваных гостей. Но это совсем не значит, что он не выскочит в следующую секунду на улицу и не увидит Сэма, замершего в нелепой позе, и беззвучно матерящегося Дина.  
  
Интересно, миссис Крей поверит Рону, если тот прибежит к ней на ночь глядя с огромными глазами и россказнями про грабителей, умудрившихся уволочь его окровавленные полотенца. Вряд ли, конечно, но проверять все равно не хочется.  
  
Сэм, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, перекидывает вторую ногу через ограждение, становится на землю и настолько увлекается отслеживанием звуков в номере, что путается в собственных конечностях и едва не валится мордой в песок — Дин подхватывает под мышки, ставит на ноги.  
  
— Не ржать! — шепотом рявкает Сэм. Дин не слушает — расплывается в довольной усмешке и всю дорогу до Импалы изображает пируэты, в которых Сэм собирался грохнуться.  
  
...Они сжигают полотенца на городской свалке в одном из мусорных баков. Посыпают солью, поливают бензином. Дин бросает спичку. Призрак Бедняги Бернарда оказывается до ужаса нерасторопным: материализуется рядом, когда огонь уже занялся, и почти сразу исчезает, охваченный пламенем.  
  
Бинго, значит.  
  
Всю дорогу назад Дин выстукивает пальцами бодрый ритм по рулю, отстраненная улыбка не сходит с его лица. Сэм и сам улыбается: остатки адреналина еще блуждают в крови, да и сама по себе охота оставила приятное послевкусие.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому он растекается на пассажирском сидении и не сразу замечает, что вместо того, чтобы свернуть в сторону мотеля, брат берет курс вглубь города.  
  
— Отметим? — поясняет Дин, заметив настороженный Сэмов взгляд. Слышится непонятно откуда взявшаяся вопросительная интонация. Сэм кивает: отметим, почему нет.  
  
Это не один из тех баров, что они присмотрели в самом начале, нет, Дин тормозит у ярко оформленного и даже на вид дорогущего заведения в центре.  
  
— Богатенькие детишки, — играет он бровями на вопрос, какого хрена они тут забыли. — Куча пьяных богатеньких детишек и бильярд, Сэмми.  
  
Сэм только закатывает глаза. У барной стойки он заказывает бутылку самого дешевого пива и устраивается поудобней. Дин выпадает в образ по щелчку пальцев. Вливается в компанию у дальнего бильярдного стола за считанные минуты. Годами не дававшая сбоев операция под кодовым названием «притворись пьяным имбецилом, а потом обери всех до нитки» и на этот раз проходит на отлично, Сэму остается только лениво потягивать пиво, наслаждаться зрелищем и следить, если кто соберется начистить Дину морду. Это происходит на чистом автомате: Сэм отмечает, кто из присутствующих может представлять реальную угрозу, как они стоят и что держат в руках. Рассчитывает, сколько секунд потребуется, чтобы оказаться рядом с братом. Фоновый процесс — мозг не цепляется даже. Привычка.  
  
Сэм, не отрываясь, наблюдает за Дином: даже спустя годы кажется поразительной эта переменчивость. Потрясающее умение — перетекать из одного состояния в другое. Движения, еще десять минут назад бывшие неловкими и скомканными, теперь растягиваются в почти профессиональных ударах. Шары уходят в лузы как по волшебству. Деньги в Динов карман уходят так же. Некоторые ребята из стоящих вокруг стола ощутимо напрягаются, но вообще атмосфера до сих пор кажется довольно спокойной.  
  
Сэм делает очередной глоток из бутылки. Дин за бильярдным столом прячет в ладонь очередную двадцатку. Он подходит к Сэму почти час спустя — раскрасневшийся, всклоченный, с влажными от пота висками. Довольный до неприличия. Сэм ничего не может с собой поделать, расплывается в широкой улыбке — ломит скулы.  
  
— Восемь сотен, — сообщает заговорщицким шепотом Дин и шлепает тут же на барную стойку купюру. — Восемь, Сэмми!  
  
— Может, пропьешь их в другом месте? — с надеждой предлагает Сэм, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за порядком приунывшей компанией. Даже от стойки слышатся приглушенные споры.  
  
— О, не-ет, — Дин лыбится и показывает барменше указательный и средний пальцы, два, мол. — А как же пьянящий вкус победы?  
  
Через секунду прямо перед ними как по мановению волшебной палочки появляются два стакана, и Дин тут же залпом осушает свой. Сэм продолжает тянуть пиво и не притрагивается к виски достаточно долго, чтобы брат принял это за отказ в свою пользу.  
  
У барменши, повторяющей по Диновой просьбе заказ, грудь третьего размера и светло-рыжие, вьющиеся мелкими кольцами волосы до плеч — Сэм замечает это, только когда ее начинает клеить брат. Тот слишком разгорячен и потому прет напролом, но девчонке это, похоже, нравится — она смеется, не переставая протирать ярко-желтым полотенцем стаканы, и легко ввязывается в разговор, в детали которого Сэм не вдается. Кажется, Дин заливает что-то про бильярд и свой коронный удар — и как женщины вообще на подобное покупаются?  
  
Минут через пятнадцать Дин настойчиво пытается познакомить Венди с Сэмом.  
  
— Как фея из Питера Пена, Сэм, прикинь, — барменша заливается румянцем и кокетливо встряхивает шевелюрой. Сэм кисло улыбается в ответ. Колет детской злой ревностью: всю неделю Дин принадлежал ему одному, не хочется делить его такого, улыбчивого и светлого, ни с какой Венди.  
  
Хочется домой.  
  
— Я подожду в машине, — говорит он некоторое время спустя, когда Венди сбрасывает всех оставшихся клиентов на свою коллегу, а сама устраивается напротив Дина и облокачивается грудью на барную стойку. Декольте глубокое — при желании можно много чего рассмотреть.  
  
— Эй? — окликает вмиг встрепенувшийся Дин.  
  
Сэм старается выдать улыбку поправдоподобней: нельзя портить брату настроение. Впервые за все время его веселость, пусть и подкрепленная изрядно алкоголем, кажется настоящей, не наигранной. Глупо будет похерить ее своей идиотской ревностью.  
  
— Развлекайся, — Сэм хлопает Дина по спине, сгребает лежащие на барной стойке ключи и направляется к выходу.  
  
Дин нагоняет на улице: не пихается, не кладет руку на плечо, просто подстраивается под шаг — Сэм ощущает его присутствие не иначе, как кожей. В районе солнечного сплетения собирается приятная тяжесть — хочется обхватить себя руками поперек груди, убаюкать, сохранить как можно дольше.  
  
— Я сказал «эй», — напоминает о себе Дин.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Сэм, отпирая машину и устраиваясь на водительском месте. Брат падает на пассажирское. — А еще говорил что-то про три минуты. Кажется, на этот раз хватило двух. Или в полторы уложился?  
  
Стеб выходит на автомате — так привычней и безопасней. Дин бьет в плечо — больно, костяшками.  
  
— Из-за твоего нытья я отшил самую клевую цыпочку в баре, — ворчит он. Непохоже, будто он недоволен обозначившимся раскладом.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, единственную, которая повелась на твою пьяную потрепанную морду? — уточняет на всякий случай Сэм. Поворачивается ключ в замке зажигания, Импала с довольным рыком снимается с места. — И я не ныл, кстати.  
  
— Не ныл, — покладисто соглашается Дин. — Но скорчил такую рожу, что у меня сложилось впечатление, будто я щенка на улицу выбросил.  
  
Сэм фыркает, возмущенный подобным сравнением, но ничего не отвечает. Скашивает взгляд на пассажирское: Дин сидит, упершись виском в стекло и прикрыв глаза. Когда Сэм останавливает машину у мотеля, брат резко наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Наблюешь в Импале — постарайся завтра самоуничтожиться так, чтоб меня взрывной волной не задело, — предупреждает Сэм.  
  
— Язва, — неразборчиво кряхтит Дин в ответ и выныривает несколько секунд спустя, держа в руках непонятно когда и каким образом припрятанную бутылку Джека Дэниэлса. — Я решил, что три шота не стоят сотки, да и сиськи у этой девочки Питера Пена не настолько хороши, чтобы оставлять такие чаевые. Поэтому прихватил на сдачу это.  
  
Он выглядит настолько гордым собой, что у Сэма никак не получается разозлиться или хотя бы сделать недовольный вид.  
  
— Ну, что скажешь, Сэмми? «Правда или вызов» или «Я никогда не»?  
  
...Сэм выбирает «я никогда не». Нет никакого желания признаваться на ночь глядя миссис Крей в пылких чувствах или купаться голышом — Сэм слишком хорошо знает Дина, чтобы предположить, что тот способен придумать в качестве вызова что-нибудь более гуманное.  
  
Сэм выбирает «я никогда не», и меньше чем через полтора часа они оба пьяны. Первое время Дин старательно разводит Сэма на лишние глотки, надеясь, по-видимому, сравнять счет, открытый еще в баре, но очень скоро забивает на это дело — дальше пьют наравне. По крайней мере, так думает Дин. Едва ли он замечает в окружающей темноте, что, прислоняя горлышко ко рту, Сэм почти не размыкает губ.  
  
Он никогда не любил алкоголь, особенно крепкий: в отличие от Дина, который в пьяном виде может похвастаться нарушенной координацией, отвратительной дикцией и умением принимать необдуманные, но довольно эффективные и неординарные решения, Сэм, когда выпивает, обзаводится только разжиженными мозгами. На то, чтобы обдумать самый элементарный вопрос, требуется слишком много времени — это выводит из себя.  
  
Очень скоро в голове начинает приятно шуметь, и этого Сэму более чем достаточно. Отвлекшись на секунду, он зачерпывает пригоршню песка и пропускает тонкой струйкой сквозь пальцы. Между указательным и средним застревает окурок, и Сэм отбрасывает его щелчком в сторону. Песок холодный, противно забивается под закатанные до колен джинсы, и Сэм периодически приподнимает ноги, пытаясь его вытряхнуть. Тщетно. Море шумит в паре десятков футов. Накатывает ленивыми волнами на берег. Вот, кстати, и еще одна причина не пить: должен же будет кто-то вылавливать Дина, если тому взбредет в голову занырнуть.  
  
— Ты живой? — в плечо прилетает смазанный и потому слабый удар. Видимо, пауза затянулась.  
  
— Живой, — отзывается Сэм неохотно.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Я никогда не... — он задумывается, вспоминая предыдущий Динов ход. Получилось довольно обидно, и вместо одного глотка по настоянию брата пришлось сделать три. По одному за каждый раз. И сфилонить не вышло: Дин, как будто что-то заподозривший, сам придерживал бутылку за донышко и глаз не спускал с Сэмова кадыка. — Я никогда не надевал женские трусы.  
  
Дин принимает самый независимый вид, на который только сейчас способен. Сэм толкает его плечом. Напоминает насмешливо:  
  
— Сам растрепал пару лет назад, не отвертишься.  
  
От следующего удара в плечо Сэм уворачивается. Дин набирает в рот виски, держит несколько секунд, а потом громко сглатывает.  
  
— Я никогда не был на море. Ну, по-настоящему.  
  
Сэм прекрасно знает, к чему эта отговорка: как-то, когда они были в Орегоне, на побережье как раз, Дин решил искупаться, наплевав на май месяц. Тринадцатилетнему Сэму потом всю ночь пришлось отпаивать его жаропонижающим и трясущимися руками жать по кнопкам телефона, лихорадочно вызванивая отца. Абонент привычно был вне зоны действия сети.  
  
Пожалуй, это действительно не считается.  
  
Дин делает очередной глоток и, чуть приподняв брови, протягивает бутылку Сэму. Сэм сомневается всего секунду, оборачивает пальцы вокруг горлышка и тоже пьет. Это ложь — он был на море. Давно.  
  
На втором курсе Сэм уже довольно плотно общался с Брейди, и как-то раз тот предложил рвануть на летних каникулах на недельку-другую на побережье. Поехали вчетвером: Брейди со своей девушкой, и Сэм с Джесс — тогда еще просто друзья. Сэму до этого весь семестр вкалывать по ночам пришлось, чтобы потом без оглядки тратить деньги. Страшно стыдно было за свою привычку цепляться за каждую двадцатку.  
  
Сейчас стыдно рассказывать об этом Дину. Да и не нужно ему этого знать.  
  
В голову больше ничего не лезет, а Дин и не торопит с очередным ходом — забирает бутылку несколько минут спустя, прикладывается просто так. Та пустеет через несколько глотков — Дин пихает ее в песок. Неглубоко. Мозг отмечает детали на автомате: взгляд брата стекленеет, тяжелеет дыхание — виски смыл налет недавней веселости подчистую. Левая рука безотчетно нарывает правое предплечье — привычка. Сэму хочется отбить ладонь: когда закрыто слишком много кожи, нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.  
  
— Пойдем, — сипит Сэм, со второй попытки поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдем домой, Дин.  
  
Брат поднимается без единого возражения, отряхивает плохо слушающимися руками песок с колен, пробегает пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Оч-ки пот-рял, — бормочет он расстроенно и нагибается, вглядывается в песок под ногами. Его ведет, и Сэм едва успевает подхватить. Оборачивает руку вокруг пояса, удерживает.  
  
— С утра найдем, ладно? — Дин громко икает, покачивается, почти полностью перенося вес на Сэмово предплечье. Слишком тяжело. Теперь их качает уже вдвоем, Сэм для надежности усиливает хватку. — Держу, нормально, Дин, дер...  
  
Кажется, Сэм все-таки переоценил степень своей трезвости: стоит сделать один-единственный шаг в сторону мотеля с расхлябанным братом наперевес, как их начинает штормить. Дин резко подается вперед, пытаясь то ли помочь, то ли вырваться, Сэм автоматом подается следом, переносит вес на одну ногу, надеясь вернуть равновесие, — и они падают. Что удивительно — абсолютно молча. Дин крякает только, когда Сэм наваливается на него всем весом, начинает ворочаться, пытаясь перевернуться на спину.  
  
Сэм приподнимается на руках, позволяя, а потом снова опускается — на большее сил не хватает. Лежат грудь в грудь. Дин отворачивается, голова безвольно падает набок, вминаясь щекой в песок.  
  
— Херово держишь, — говорит он глухо и даже вполне разборчиво.  
  
Сэму за этими словами слышится упрек гораздо более серьезный, чем тот, который Дин пытался в них вложить.  
  
На мосту в Пенсильвании, когда разругались из-за Гадриэля, и потом, когда Дин пытался помириться, — держал херовей некуда. Следовало стиснуть зубы, усилить хватку — оба бы устояли на ногах.  
  
Сэм не стиснул. Дин не устоял. Сейчас на пару разгребают.  
  
Сэм крупно вздрагивает всем телом.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет тихо. — Дин.  
  
Приходится извернуться, чтобы вытащить из-под брата левую руку. Найти правую Динову. Сжать запястье. Чистая гладкая кожа. Хорошо.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
Дин под ним напрягается, поворачивает медленно голову, смотрит странно. А Сэм уже не может остановиться — давит с такой силой, что брат охает от боли. Думается: четыре Сэмовых пальца в обхват Диновой руки куда лучше метки Каина. Возможно, даже надежней. Так ведь делают, да? Забивают шрамы татуировками — перекрывают старые отметины новыми.  
  
Желание прикоснуться, зудевшее под кожей последние несколько дней, выплескивается наконец: Сэм ведет пальцами от запястья и до плеча, задирает слегка рукав футболки, обнимает ладонью выпирающую лопатку. Дин под ним тяжело дышит, но, кажется, расслабляется. Запрокидывает послушно голову, когда Сэм толкает носом под подбородок. Бешеный пульс колотится в дюйме от губ — Сэм чувствует быстрые удары, даже не прикасаясь к коже. Живой.  
  
Живой, Господи.  
  
Все последние месяцы казался выцветшей копией — смазанная картинка, механический голос. А сейчас думается, что даже дышит по-другому — сочно. И пахнет так же: алкоголем, дымом и этой казавшейся отвратительной в первый день смесью морской соли и бензина.  
  
Волосы падают на лицо. Сэм не успевает даже головой встряхнуть — Дин заправляет пальцами левой руки выбившуюся прядь за ухо, гладит рассеянно по голове, замирает прикосновением у самой макушки.  
  
— А я очки нашел, — говорит невпопад, и голос у него трезвее некуда. Сэм смеется нервно, пока Дин стаскивает с него свои очки и водружает на законное место. Рука застывает на секунду, а потом возвращается Сэму в волосы.  
  
Хочется уже даже не обнять Дина — вплавить в себя. Приклеить намертво, чтобы не смел больше отгораживаться и закрываться, и чтобы всегда таким был — податливым и живым. Сэм чувствует, как расслабляется всем телом. Напряжение, копившееся долгими месяцами, выходит из легких короткими рваными выдохами. Постепенно выравнивается дыхание.  
  
Сэм не сопротивляется, когда Дин перекатывает их, оказываясь сверху. Пальцы снова прочёсывают пряди. Подушечка большого гладит крохотный шрам за правым ухом.  
  
— Пойдем спать, Сэмми? — Дин поднимается несколько минут спустя, протягивает руку. У Сэма тряпичная ладонь. У Сэма все тело тряпичное — брату силой приходится ставить его на ноги.  
  
Слабая усмешка трогает губы. Сэм планировал этот отпуск для Дина — не для себя. Чтобы брат восстанавливал силы и разбирался в себе. Чтобы брат напивался и отпускал накопившееся за последние несколько лет.  
  
Ну, конечно.  
  
До номера идут, пошатываясь. Дин придерживает Сэма за талию и в кои-то веки пользуется калиткой.  
  
...Этой ночью Сэму снится брат.  
  


***

  
Когда Сэму исполняется тридцать два, они все в том же мотеле в городе полсотней миль севернее Майами — стоят на берегу. Дин прикладывает правую ладонь ко лбу, чтобы загородить немилосердно палящее солнце, и Сэм автоматически цепляется взглядом за потускневший след на предплечье.  
  
Брат больше не трогает это место — скорее всего, просто тщательнее следит за собой в присутствии Сэма. Глупо полагать, что выпитая на двоих бутылка виски способна решить все их проблемы. По крайней мере, в долгосрочной перспективе. Сэм и не думает.  
  
Радует хотя бы то, что Дин больше не прячется за напускной веселостью, — Сэму гораздо больше нравятся редкие искренние улыбки и случающиеся порой болезненные тычки под ребра.  
  
...Вода вымывает из-под голых ступней песок, приятно щекочет голени. Сэм перебирает ногами, не сводя взгляда с рассекающего мощными гребками морскую гладь Дина.  
  
— Может, искупаешься наконец? — спрашивает брат, когда в очередной раз вылезает на берег. Волосы у него отросли и теперь липнут ко лбу. И если Сэм думал, что Дин покрылся веснушками после недельного пребывания здесь, то он глубоко ошибался. Потому что покрылся веснушками Дин только сейчас — всем лицом и плечами. У Сэма и у самого выскочило несколько на носу и щеках.  
  
Брат задиристо дергает подол Сэмовой футболки — на мятой серой ткани остаются мокрые отпечатки. Сэм вытягивает руки над головой: как будто ему снова четыре и брат только что сообщил, что пора принимать ванну. Дин хмыкает недоверчиво, но подхватывает край футболки и тянет вверх. Сэму приходится согнуться в три погибели, чтобы ему удалось завершить начатое.  
  
— Со штанами тоже помочь или сам справишься?  
  
Со штанами Сэм справляется сам.  
  
Он ждет, что в первую же секунду Дин окатит его тучей брызг, но брат заходит в море на удивление спокойно. Сэм медлит — после многочасового пребывания на солнцепеке вода кажется ледяной. К тому моменту, как он окунается с головой, Дин уже в десятке футов, ловко взбирается на матрас. Несколько дней назад они сходили за новым — нормальным на этот раз. Сэм подплывает в несколько гребков, опирается локтями на темно-синий надутый край.  
  
— Ну как? — интересуется Дин. Сэм только ежится показательно.  
  
Брат все-таки брызгается — от соленой воды щиплет в глазах. С берега доносится требовательно-веселое «А-ауф», и Сэм, щурясь, оборачивается. По берегу ленивой трусцой бежит Лайза, вокруг нее неугомонными пятнами мелькают щенки. Заприметив их с Дином, Джерри подпрыгивает к самой кромке воды и радостно машет хвостом, поскуливая, но дальше пройти не решается. Сэму кажется, что в улыбке расплываются не столько губы, сколько все лицо.  
  
— Хочешь, возьмем ее? — спрашивает Дин, когда они вылезают на пляж.  
  
Сэм трясет головой, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть подсушить липнущие к шее волосы.  
  
— А?  
  
— Джерри, — поясняет брат. — Ты же всегда хотел собаку. Фиона предлагала, помнишь?  
  
Сэм заторможенно кивает. Помнит. Дин выглядит и звучит странно — неуверенно.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — уточняет Сэм на всякий случай.  
  
Брат жмет плечами. Смотрит. Ждет.  
  
Сэм думает: глупо, наверное, умереть в собственный день рождения от треснувшего пополам лица.  
  
Дин улыбается в ответ.  
  
Солнце облизывает влажные плечи.  
  
Хорошо. Точно.  
  
Вот теперь — хорошо.


End file.
